


Фондю

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Takishiro



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Fondu – в переводе с французского буквально «расплавленный».





	Фондю

На самом деле они не собирались ничего портить. И Стив, и свежевынутый из криокамеры Баки отлично сознавали, как сильно задолжали правителю Ваканды. Так что Баки даже не мекнул, когда в качестве реабилитационной терапии ему поручили следить за козами и собирать сено Судя по всему, коренных вакандцев, привыкших к чудесам техники, покосы и надои не вдохновляли. Поэтому Белый волк, смирившись со своей участью, несколько дней кряду послушно ходил за блеющей братией и одной рукой неутомимо косил траву. 

Стив, прилетевший из бог весть каких краев, как только Т'Чалла сообщил ему, что коды сняты, тоже понимал, как велик его долг перед Вакандой и ее королем. И поэтому, отряхнув с Баки сено и подивившись необычной накидке, готов уже был отправиться ночевать с другом в хижину. Но тут вмешалась Шури, сказав, что не простит брату, если тот забудет о вакандском гостеприимстве. И проводила друзей в одну из шикарных комнат во дворце, где все было прекрасно, за исключением кровати. То есть кровать тоже была прекрасна – величественная, с изогнутой металлической спинкой и пологом, защищавшим от москитов. Единственная проблема – она была одна. Но Стив не собирался спорить. Им с Баки не впервой спать рядом – Стив только надеялся, что друг об этом помнит. Девица Шури, закрывая за ними дверь, почему-то хихикала, но Стиву было не до нее. Он смотрел на Баки. 

Тот повалился на кровать, шумно жалуясь на коз, на косу, на чертовых вакандских фермеров и грозя, что если так будет продолжаться, он свалит обратно в Гидру. И замолчал, когда Стив присел рядом и без слов стал разминать горячее уставшее плечо. Слов-то не было. А потом, когда Баки осторожно прислонился горячим лбом ко лбу Стива и осторожно, словно на пробу, коснулся губ, оказалось, что слов и не надо.

А чуть позже оказалось, что и огромная двухместная кровать – весьма кстати. 

Остаток ночи прошел в жарком, жаждущем тумане, Стив только и запомнил, как Баки выгибался и плавился под его руками. Поэтому, проснувшись, он сперва и не удивился, что лежит на куче расплавленного металла.

Точнее – расплавленного вибрания. 

Капитану Америка несвойственно было паниковать. Но на сей раз ему стало не по себе. Он толкнул Баки. 

– Мы испортили кровать!

– М-м, – сказал Баки и повернулся на другой бок. Стиву же ничего не осталось, кроме как молча обозревать то, что они натворили. Что интересно, простыни не пострадали, и кожу нигде не обожгло.

Он получше укрыл спящего друга и отправился за слугами, потихоньку объяснить им, что он нечаянно и что он заплатит – хотя при мысли о том, сколько могла стоить подобная кровать, ему опять стало слегка не по себе.

Чего он не ожидал – это расплывшихся в улыбке слуг и восторженного вопля Шури:

– Сработало! Я так и знала! Сработало!

Когда совсем близко раздались ритуальные барабаны, Стив ретировался обратно в спальню. Баки уже поднялся и изучал плоскую вибраниевую лепешку, в которую превратилось их ложе. 

Шури без всякого смущения отправилась вслед за Стивом в спальню.

– Простите, мэм... мисс... – сказал он ей, пытаясь закрыть от девичьих глаз не слишком одетого Баки. – Мы не хотели.

– Но как? – хмурил брови Баки. – Почему же мы сами... не вплавились в кровать?

– Видите ли, – Шури перешла на ученый тон, – вибраниум очень стойкий материал. Его невозможно расплавить физической энергией, какой бы температуры ни был огонь. Поэтому он плавится только с помощью энергии метафизической. Иначе говоря – силой истинной любви. А с помощью вашей суперсолдатской любви... Я даже боюсь представить, сколько металла мы сможем переплавить!

С этими словами она повернулась и выскользнула из комнаты, зовя брата. 

Стив и Баки переглянулись. Барабаны и песнопения подступали все громче. Вакандцы радовались. Стив захлопнул дверь и на всякий случай привалился к ней спиной.

– Стив, – сказал Баки. – Это не шутки. Я чертовски устал за несколько дней с козами. А теперь они отправят нас в шахту? _Плавить?_

Если совсем честно, Стиву после прошедшей ночи такая перспектива не казалась пугающей. Должны ведь и они помочь братской стране. О чем он и сказал Баки, и тот неожиданно заалел ушами. 

– Ну... если ты согласен, то почему бы и нет. В конце концов, я всегда помогал тебе выполнять гражданский долг... Стив? Стив, о чем ты задумался?

– Фондю, – пробормотал Стив. – Так вот о чем говорил Говард Старк. Господи боже мой. А ведь я с этим щитом... 

Он опустил руки и неверяще повторил:

– Фондю…


End file.
